User talk:Saz/Archive 1
Archive 1 You should have a name that inquire what your account name is. Sarah is quite far away from Saz imo. Oh yeah and Welcome to the wiki. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:52, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :Saz is short for Sarah ^-^, guess I'll change the name back to saz or something.. and thx ^^ - Sarah 09:27, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::No problems, and just ask if there should be any problems. Otherwise you haven't done anything wrong so far, but as it's a common mistake I would like to point out that "This is a minor edit" and Show Preview are great when editing. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:12, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :::yah, forgot to add the ~ a few times T_T I've learned to click the preview button 10 times before actually editing so far anyway. - Saz 10:15, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::::That's a good start then :P Otherwise watch out for elitism and bad behavior, it's everywhere. Don't be scared off because everyone is an ass, soon you will be one too! :D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:26, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Asshats will rule! -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:28, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Since ppl ingame are all asshats, I expect no differently from pvx tbh. "Everything sucks and everyone's noob", that's the guild wars way of living. - Saz 12:24, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::: That's for true :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:16, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::hah, now all I gotta do is go and be a bitch somewhere :3 - Saz 20:47, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Hm not sure where to post this, I'm new to pvxwiki, can you recheck my build? AenoMori :sure, np :3 --Saz 09:58, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Heck you sure know how to combine armor for a nifty outfit. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:11, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Everybody likes the secretary look. ^_^ --Saz 15:13, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::Hahah, yeah, we all <3 it. Who's the boss? xD -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:19, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::I'm the boss *high five* --Saz 15:22, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Lucky bastard. *low five* -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:23, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::heh, *leaves you hanging* ....... *angel face*--Saz 15:25, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::/emo -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:27, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::is Power@16the Blood@16 ~~ 15:28, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I said angel face, not QQ-face :P And shldn't that be bip @ 18 :P (damn how do I get my text UNDER the damned spells?) --Saz 15:30, 11 April 2008 (EDT) There's probably some kind of fancy code. I suck at wikicode, I'm trial and error all the way. xD Also, WTB Ascalon Razor, offering MCR cds. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:32, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Fix'd. ~~ 15:33, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::...That was ridiculous. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:35, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::sweet, thx ^^ @Star: WTS 10k --Saz 15:37, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Sorry, only got hair straighteners, MCR cd's and eyeliner. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:39, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Hmm, you drive a hard bargain... I'll take the straighteners and the eyeliner then.--Saz 15:42, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, hard bargain, 'cause I'm hardcore. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:49, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I knew I recognized you from somewhere => --Saz 15:52, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Emos are usually quite young, so how the heck they can lose all the hope in life and kill themselves, fucking stupid stuff. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 20:10, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I guess not everyone has a nice childhood. And of course then there's the attention whores that give all emo's a terrible look.=> "LOOK EVERYONE, I'M CUTTING MYSELF!" --Saz 20:52, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::No matter how is your life, its still the most valuable thing, and those dicks just whant to grab other peoples attention by this madness they are doing, whant people to feel sorry for them, but whant to see what they will o if just fucking left to die... ha ha ha, meh, stupid stuff. :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:44, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Emo Corner Geez my page is turning into an emo (bashing?) corner or something O.O ! --Saz 20:52, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Someone's talk page needs to be the emo bashing corner xD -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 04:58, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah thats true ha ha, Its the thing that we didnt have till now. :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:45, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::Well, at least there's some activity here :3 ! Feel free to spam this page XD --Saz 11:14, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::::ok. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:13, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I dont like this pic. :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:26, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Haha! The clip was funny, but I agree, that guy is plain ugly :P --Saz 07:20, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::You need to watch this, Igor. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHmvkRoEowc - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:30, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::The clip is pathetic, ugly. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:37, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: Views: 19,046,455. Lol ^^. His other vids are so.......weird XD Like, this one or this one (wtfff, too feminin O.O). I lmao'd with this one. Beats prozac any day XD . This one scared the crap outta me. --Saz 07:46, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::The last was so fucking gay! Fucking emo. Pffft, dont like these vids. >.< --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:52, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Don't call him emo lol.. He's gay, not emo :P . Calling that one emo is an insult for all the emo's out there XD --Saz 07:55, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::This why I called him an Emo, so all Emos out there are instainsulted. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:58, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Hah, *pokes you* --Saz 07:59, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Any man who looks like a girl and goes into feminine rages is an emo. All he needs ia scars on his arms and he's king of the emos. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:02, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Stupid peoples... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:14, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Hangman, emo's favourite game --Saz 17:51, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::It doesnt even load for me, I hate emos and everyone who whants to attract sick attention in a sick way. :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:55, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Hate to be the one to cut the bashing and bring in some serious conversation x], but everyone needs to stop living in stereotypes though. Not all emo's are like that, I have some very good emo friends myself. Same goes for other groups like goths, skaters and so on. Also, people that cut themselves don't do it to get attention. It's because of those few sick f*cks that do it and go around showing everyone cause they think it's the perfect way to get attention, that everyone thinks like that now. In reality, people that cut don't tell others because they're afraid of being judged because of it. It's like a drug, an addiction, rather than a form of drawing attention. I'll probs get bashed on for saying this but whatever :P *careface* --Saz 15:37, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::You wont get bashed, you contrib will. *bashes your contrib* Really, If they are not doing it to die they are doing it for sick attention which they must have in order to stay alive without any medical care after they do it. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:55, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Medical care :p ? How deep do you think people cut lol? Disinfectant + rag will do and you can easily do that yourself :P Anyhow, just wondering, do you actually know anyone (well) that does it or are your arguements just pure speculation? :) Imho they just do it because the physical pain makes them forget about their emotional pain and they get hooked on it like a drug. --Saz 11:14, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Emotional pain? They are psychos, like, need a clinical psychological care or somein'. And then, they are cutting their veins but in a way that they dont die instantly, so medical car can reach them and then the drama starts. Pfft, sick peoples. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 20:21, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I find video games, alcohol, and masturbation helps with emotional pain. That and not being such a whiney bitch about life in general. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 20:24, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Lol, I'm not rooting for ppl that cut themselves, but Igor, what you're saying now just isn't true. I haven't heard about a medical car having to come over ever. What you are talking about are failed suicide attempts, not cutting yourself. There is a big difference there that you seem to be unwilling to see or accept because of preconceptions. Did a medical car ever come over when you fell and seriously scraped your knee as a kid or something? @Panic, lol... guys >.< .... I'm not even going to reply to that one --Saz 02:20, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Nah we are just Trullin', but hey, really cutting yourself is stupid, I mean, gay, and at some point they will need medical care and nobody will come, muahahahahahaha! lol. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:47, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: Hug it! Now Now Now!!! --Saz 15:54, 21 April 2008 (EDT) wtb hugs 5k each. Also, your userpage is srsly awesome. Nova 19:44, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :meet @ balth's place int 1 XD and heh thx. May add some stuff later this weekend, not sure if I feel like it yet :P --Saz 09:18, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::That seriously provocated some cyber. Where's Rawr or someone? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 20:03, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, keep dreaming. --Saz 22:39, 19 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I only do guy cyber. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:29, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Good. :P Don't do it here though ^.^ --Saz 06:43, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Maaan talk pages are the perfect place for that. D: -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:47, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::For what? Emo bashings? D: --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:07, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Emo gay cyber bashings. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:08, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::On you own userpage plox >.<; --Saz 15:55, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I have epic drama on my page, I wunt emo bashing on yours now! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:07, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I don't care about emo bashing, I don't want cyber on my page :P --Saz 13:04, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Well, then what are we waiting for? Bash dem emoez. Brandnew pew pew me! :::::::::::::is Power@16 -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:22, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Needs moar awaken the blood --Saz 20:57, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Needs moar knee cutter (Get the horribad joke?) Brandnew pew pew me! 21:56, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::XD .. I'm gonna mail anet that we want more cutting skills on various parts of the body --Saz 22:00, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::if you do so I'll love you forever. (which is a bad thing. :P) Brandnew pew pew me! 22:03, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Hmmmm. I'm reconsidering sending it already! xP --Saz 22:07, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::I lolled, shan't you be sleeping (seeing your from belgium and its four in the morning?) Brandnew pew pew me! 22:14, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Woah didn't know your Belgian. I'm terrible at reading userpages. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 05:07, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Apparently :P It's the second line on my userpage XD ! And sleeping feels like wasting time! ^^ Was just finishing up some luxon ass kicking. Went to sleep shortly after though :P --Saz 07:19, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :"Make the hurting stop!" :Razer Blade Mastery :Elite Shout :If you are suffering from the sad condition, Sacrifice 5% health and suffer from enjoy bleeding for 90 seconds. While you are bleeding you are immune to the sad condition. :- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:51, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::haha, nice one ^^ It's like mending for emo's. --Saz 07:19, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::Heheh perfect to cancel out the Mending that that wammo gave you. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:00, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::It's ironical that mending wammo's make me sad. Good thing we have this new elite --Saz 12:53, 2 May 2008 (EDT) so r u emo irl :p Nova 21:58, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :Also, AB sometime. Nova 22:00, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::Does it really matter? xP And like... when?--Saz 01:18, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :Black Clothing :Razer Blade Mastery :Skill :If you're wearing black-dyed armor, other players do not see it when you are affected by deep wound or bleeding. This skill ends when if you stop crying on the inside and move on with your life. :- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:36, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::Haha, you spend too much time thinking these things up XD --Saz 06:26, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::It really only takes about 2 minutes to translate stereotypes into GW-speak and then post them on your page. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:30, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Maybe I'm just not that original >.>; Keep it up anyway :3 I'll try to think of one later XD --Saz 06:33, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::urrar emo in rl? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:35, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Why does everyone keep asking me that XD Everywhere O.O *Pokes you...... With a stick...... A big one!*--Saz 16:00, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ouch. u hav a sord, itsa stik not. ¬.¬ --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:20, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Wut?! The guy I bought this from said it was a stick. --Saz 16:23, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Silly gurl, itsa sord. ¬.¬ --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:26, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Oh noes >.< I got scammed. Say Igor... You don't want to buy a sword do you?--Saz 16:27, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::No... :'( --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:31, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Oh come on!! Why not? You know you really want to!--Saz 02:05, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::No, I dont, I dont even know what i want. ;p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:48, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I'll tell you what you want. This awesome swoooord! It's very sharp and shiny. And you might cut yourself with it if you don't watch out! Best one out there only 5K --Saz 12:17, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::5K for a crystalline sword? ;o --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:21, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::You wish :P You can have my stick for 5K --Saz 13:02, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Sord? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:17, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Sord! --Saz 11:31, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Sord. :D -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:44, 12 May 2008 (EDT) WTB friends to try out this . --Saz 20:06, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Hey Sarah. Brandnew pew pew me! 21:05, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :Erhm, hi. What's up? --Saz 06:51, 18 May 2008 (EDT) Ohai. :3 ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:26, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Been a while since you've been here xP I think I saw you running around in ToA yesterday o.O --Saz 06:27, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::Ya oya, ya maybe I have seen you too, farming UW now, a lot, showing guildies, allys and frends the run too, Chaos Plains is such a wonderful ectoland. :3 what is ur IGN btw? ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:48, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::Shino Na Nao ^-^ --Saz 08:59, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::yay.^-^ ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:01, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::UW is starting to hate me... 6 hm runs and not one ecto :/ --Saz 09:02, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Awww :( you solo it? ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:07, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Usually 600/smite. Solo'd several times with a derv but it's annoying at times >.< . Teach me chaos plains farming pl0x :3 ! Or a link to a site would do fine too XD --Saz 09:14, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well, okay I dont mind, you know my IGN. :3 ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:24, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Yay thx ^^ *hug* ... aww you're not on T_T --Saz 09:35, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I will be. ^^ hug was an overkill... >.> ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:37, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Well that was superb :3 thx again xD ! *excited* --Saz 16:46, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Omg np, always happy. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:08, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Why is there a big bug on my page? -- Sazzy '(talk) 12:28, 31 May 2008 (EDT) How do I link an image to my userpage, cause I read somewhere that you need to do that if you want the image to be in your nickname? --Saz 09:02, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Pick a picture. Make another page, something like , and upload your picture. Then when you want to use the picture, you'll probably want to resize it. See User:Wizardboy777/Newbie Guide/Signatures. You don't actually have to make another page, but it's good to be able to see what it looks like and play with it. -Shen 09:10, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::Sweet, thx mate :3 --Saz 09:12, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Your sig Is very Emo. QQ --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 15:54, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Yay! Let's QQ together! :3 -- Sazzy '(talk) 15:56, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::Lol QQ. :3 --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 15:57, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::What r u up to? I'm bored as hell >.< -- Sazzy '(talk) 15:58, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Omg same, standing in GH spamming here. >< --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 15:59, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Meh, same plan, typing how ER builds suck gets old fast though >.<; -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:01, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::ER Builds? Whats ER? Oo --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:02, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ether Renewal? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:04, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Edit conflict with Rapta >.< ! QQ -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:06, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::QQ, I knew it was Ether renewal. But mine thinks theyrar fine. >< --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:07, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Most of them are horrible imo, esp the ones where ER replaces EA >.>; It's like the new soul reaping kids get to play with. Still hearts my heart when I see necro's casting fire magic in AB. -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:09, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Aye but N/Rts are pretty aweasum. :P --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:11, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::SWay's an exception and the only SR abuse I enjoy xP ! -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:14, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Well yah abusing SL with N/Rts is a must. xP --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:16, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Wuts SL QQ ?-- Sazzy '(talk) 16:22, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Soul Reaping QQ --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:24, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Soul Leaping? QQ (I think I enjoy crying when you're around xP ) -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:25, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Leaping? Dont cry... :'( --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:26, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::I'm asking how S'L' stands for Soul R'eaping? QQ And nah, you make me laugh xP -- 'Sazzy '(talk) 16:28, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Ups, typo. :3 Whee, laughing girl! xD --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:35, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::haha you're so weird xP. Uh, I mean QQ. -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:37, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Yeah Im a bit weird, maybe. QQ --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:39, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::A bit? Moar like a lot! -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:41, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::QQ. --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:43, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Aye, I'd feel like that too now if I was you! -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:44, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Rly? You are evul. *crys* QQ --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:50, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Being ebil feels gud too -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:51, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Ebil? Oo --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:53, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Like evul and generally evil o.O ! You don't understand me QQ -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:54, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I do, srsly. QQ --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:56, 31 May 2008 (EDT) dude are you a real emo, i.e. do you cut your wrists? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:56, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :not dude, Saz is rather dudette then, not everyone on internets are men. xP --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:57, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::Stop being bad; dude works for both men and women. And answer my question, I wanna know. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:02, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::If I did, do you think I would be shouting it around on the internet? :p So I'll refrain from answering that and let you ponder the mysteries. -- Sazzy '(talk) 17:04, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::You are most likely not. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:07, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::^.^ . I don't know why it should even matter, other than you starting to bash on me if I did. -- Sazzy '(talk) 17:13, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nah. You're fucking awesome if you do. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:15, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Orly? -- Sazzy '(talk) 17:17, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yarly. Wannabe emos are fail but real ones are awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:19, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::WELCOME TO INTERNETS WERE MEN ARE MEN, WOMEN ARE MEN AND LITTLE GIRLS ARE FBI AGENTS! --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:21, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Awesome Godliest, you're just filled with wisdom, aren't you ^^ ?! Now, who wants some gud illegal sex, I'm not fbi, I swears >.>; -- Sazzy '(talk) 17:23, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::That was an overkill comment wasnt it Saz?... xP --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 17:25, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::It was, and before I get sad men posting here asking about it, no, you can not have sex. -- Sazzy '(talk) 17:27, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Why sad men? --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 17:29, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Bleh you both are big focking failures at life and should start to spam more wuv or wub to become non-failures; <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:31, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Meaning I shld spam your talk page instead? -- Sazzy '(talk) 17:33, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::No u Godliest, u cant say that. :P --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 17:34, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::I didn't mean anything. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:34, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::No you didnt. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:42, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I think he wants moar attention :3 -- Sazzy '(talk) 17:42, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Mayb, those smileys are cute. :3 --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 17:55, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Hell yes x3 Anime faces are awesome -- Sazzy '(talk) 17:59, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Ayee. x3 --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 18:05, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Hey >.< Now you're just copying all my emoticons, stop >.< ! Or I'll QQ -- Sazzy '(talk) 18:08, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::They are so cute. :3 --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 19:01, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Aren't you supposed to be banned? xP -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:08, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Apoligies! For clicking on your name. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer]] (''Talk''| ) 02:51, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :Finally someone that actually read the damn thing xP -- Sazzy '(talk) 06:13, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Blood is better inverted [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:27, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :That is kind of scary, can you just invert the blood and keep the arm green? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:34, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Emo ::Razer Blade Mastery ::Elite Form ::Until you get over it and move on with your life, you are an "Emo"; Your hair is slicked over the side of your face, your parents hate you, and nobody loves you. Your skills also inflict bleeding. On yourself. ::- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:45, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::The green is prettier I'll try to just invert the blood later -- Sazzy '(talk) 11:48, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Been a while since I did a skill for you, Sazzy. Happy First-Monday-Of-June! <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 11:58, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::lolskill. XD --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:06, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::There, I changed the blood to red ^^ Doesn't look so nice small as it does big though. And lol, thx Panic :3 I though you ran out of inspiration or just forgot about me ^^ -- Sazzy '(talk) 12:14, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Wow, nice one. :3 --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 15:17, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I think we should send this to anet and let em implement the skill like that! -- Sazzy '(talk) 15:19, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Ayee, I think, that Anet's artists made this skill their traditional way, ask how. :) --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 15:24, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Traditional way? -- Sazzy '(talk) 15:37, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::No, they cut themselves, make a foto of it, fotoshop it, thats how they do it. And Saz, I just trolled Armond's talk, a little bit, I am banned, give me a medal of bravery. :P --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:23, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Where does it say that you're banned? Also, I checked Armond's talk, it's not that brave xP I'll wait with handing out that medal for now. -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:55, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::QQ --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 16:57, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Haha, banned my ass xP -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:58, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::U got banned? QQ --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 17:03, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::No, and neither did you. -- Sazzy '(talk) 17:08, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::SAZZY!!! --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 17:09, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Why is the xunlai chest lvl24? Will it pwn some serious face later on? -- Sazzy '(talk) 18:00, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :And why can you talk to it? "''I'm talking to Xunlai Chest." '''¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:50, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Maybe someone's IN THERE O.O !!! -- Sazzy '(talk) 18:52, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::Just like there's someone in the Chasm :P "''I'm talking to Chasm!" '''¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:09, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Amagawd! We need a rescueparty ASAP. -- Sazzy '(talk) 01:02, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Amagawd werar talking to chests? xP --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 07:39, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Always pondered the mysteries of Xunlai magic. Selket Shadowdancer 09:50, 3 June 2008 (EDT) SAZZY! You page is 46kb long I want to buy an archive. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:58, 3 June 2008 (EDT)